


Astronomical Twilight

by likeahorrorinadream



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Will, Domestic, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Smut, Top Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeahorrorinadream/pseuds/likeahorrorinadream
Summary: Moments in the relationship of Hannibal and Will, from their perspectives.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Watermelonsmellinfellon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/gifts).



> I really wanted to write something that was first person, instead of third-person like I usually write. And this is just that! Since I'm nerdy about formatting and stuff, it's formatted in a very hipster way, but that's ok. c: I hope you like it!!! Happy Holidays!

**I.**

**W**

No one has ever cared about me like he does. No one has ever known me like he does. Yes… he was/is my psychiatrist, so of course he “knows” me… but Hannibal… really knows me. We have quite literally been through hell and back together. We’ve seen this beautiful and hideous world front and center.

That same world has since become even more beautiful.  For the past year, we have taken care of each other. We have lived together. We have gone hunting together. We eat and sleep together. We buy groceries together. We fold laundry together. We attend plays together. For a life that has been and continues to be unpredictable in ways, we have moments that feel so stereotypically normal that it often feels surreal and sometimes I even dissociate… but, it’s beautiful.

All that he is, so deeply embedded in me that he has thoroughly become my other half. I’d be lying if I said it bothered me. It used to… but not anymore. That was a long, long time ago.

 

**H**

****Will is one of a kind. I have never met and will never meet another like him. Will immediately struck me when I first met him—his aura alone was enticing. I could feel him. And of course, shortly thereafter, he formally became my patient.

Time has passed, wounds have healed and things are different. I can say with ease that life feels good. I feel content knowing that Will and I are safe, we are together, and we are taking care of each other. The way it used to be, if Will needed any immediate care, I wasn’t always able to offer it in person, I could only text or call at times, apart from appointments. It’s better now. When he can’t sleep, I hold him. When he’s under the weather, I cook for him, I give him medicine. When he’s out, I tend to his dogs. I feel good knowing Will is here with me, and I am here with him. I know he feels the same.

It’s hard to imagine what my life would have been like had I not met Will. He took me for a sharp turn into majesty, and I could never turn back. I never will.

  
**II.**

**W**

He entangles himself with me from behind, and I love it. But we won’t last long like this. His hands already moving and he knows what each stroke does to me and my ego. He touches me with such refined expertise—he’s a master.

I always succumb so easily and I love the way I lose myself in his grip. His fingers press deep in the spaces between my ribs that he also so expertly knows how to find and touch. He extracts moan after moan from me, just from his hands alone, and this is only the beginning.

I feel him move his hands down, down, and he touches me through my boxers. Hannibal slides his flat palm against my eager cock, and I gasp, of course. I arch my back, taking the opportunity to press my rear into his growing bulge in his tight black briefs. I love those fucking black briefs.

He growls like a beast in my ear and I’m weak. He has this husky way of doing it that literally melts me instantly. And with that, I’m clay in his hands; his to manipulate and arrange and control.

 

**H**

It’s inviting and gratifying to feel Will harden in my hand, and it doesn’t take much before he’s solid, pulsing, hot. I squeeze and he whimpers. Such a good boy. He’s limp in my arms—a growl in the ear with hot breath is all it takes usually when we’re in bed like this.

His back is arched and his ass is pressed against me so firmly, and my cock is comfortably pressed against his ass. I slide both hands under Will’s shirt, taking a moment to twist and circle his nipples generously with my fingertips. He whimpers again, deliciously.

I decide next to thrill him even more, with just my hands. I move one hand to his neck, tilting his chin upwards, and I wrap my hand around his neck and squeeze. Softly at first, not too hard. He gasps and bites his lips, I feel his pulse under my fingers. A little tighter and he tries to utter some kind of noise, his voice cutting out as his breathing is slowly cut off. Will begins to squirm, but not out of discomfort—we have a physical signal if it’s uncomfortable but are unable to immediately speak: we clap twice.

His pulse pounds beneath my fingers and I squeeze just a bit harder, my other hand still on his cock, rubbing him casually through his loose boxers. His hips are moving, back and forth, and he’s loving all of this. It won’t be long before he comes and makes a mess in this bed.

 

**W**

Hannibal has me. I’m moaning and squirming in his hands, and now he’s choking me and I can’t even breathe properly and I don’t even care. I gasp and strain to inhale, and just hearing myself choking only serves to get my cock harder and harder in Hannibal’s hand. I’m so close, but I’m not ready to come just yet… but he’s getting me there very quickly.

Each stroke is so masterfully executed. He squeezed just right, not too hard. His hands feel so fucking strong and so large around my cock, just as they are. I think of all the things those hands have created and destroyed and my heart literally skips a beat.

I close my eyes and arch my back further, just the way Hannibal likes me too. My heart is slamming in my chest as I writhe, kicking my legs practically like an infant. I love this, I love feeling so controlled and restrained. It’s part of how we play.

 

**H**

Will is solid in my hand, and I take this moment to push his boxers down to his knees—not taken off completely—and I begin stroking steadily, tightly. I loosen my grip on his neck and he gulps and pants for air immediately, his voice thick and gruff as he moans, releasing small yelps occasionally in sync with my strokes.

Sweat is thick on his skin and I love it, I love his natural odor. I inhale deeply and it fuels my arousal vigorously. With my free hand, I palm my pulsating cock, stifling my own moans and panting against Will’s neck, his sweat-wet hair sticking to my forehead. I won’t last long like this, not long at all.

Will’s length still in my hand, I tighten my grip, stroking just a bit faster now, and he’s close. I can feel it. He can feel it. He whining, and finally, one of my favorite sexual behaviors of his, his hips are rolling with each stroke. It drives me wild.

He’s thrusting, and I let go of my cock to grind against his ass, the friction literally making me bite my tongue upon contact. I growl in reaction, blood pooling under my tongue, and Will moans in admiration, and in that moment I lose control of my hips. I’m grinding into him, we’re in perfect sync, and I’m getting closer to orgasm every second.

 

**W**

I’m panting and I can’t shut the fuck up. I can’t stop moaning. To aid Hannibal behind me, I make an effort to jut my ass harder into him, and he growls approvingly, and I instantly oblige and ram my ass even harder into his groin.

I feel so enslaved to him and it makes me fucking drool just thinking about it. I whine at my own slutty thoughts and I feel Hannibal stiffen slightly behind me—he’s so close, any moment now.

 

**H**

Will’s ass rubs against me just right, over and over, and I can feel the heat pooling in my abdomen. I quicken my strokes and he continues to pant mercilessly, not unlike a canine, and I feel his cock swelling even more, spiraling towards its climax.

Suddenly, I lose what little grip I had on reality in those moments, and white light flashes and the heat in my abdomen bursts and I orgasm ferociously, spilling myself in repeating, thick spurts onto Will’s backside. My orgasm shakes me to my core, and in that very moment, Will’s body tenses and I cling to him immediately.

 

**W**

My orgasm feels like an entity, gripping me inside and out. I feel tangled and caught in it and I can’t even see. My cock arches with each surge of come streaming onto the bed. I’m practically crying with ecstasy and I can’t control my hips.

Each wave of the climax drags my hips forward, drawing every last fucking drop from me. My hips feel possessed. Hannibal’s growling and I’m certain I’ve pleased my master now. I can’t stop shaking.

  
**III.**

**H**

I awake to a bright sun pouring into our bedroom through lace curtains, warming the room. I glance over to Will, soundly sleeping still, strips of sunlight laid upon him. His breathing is beautiful and calm, his chest rises and falling much like an ocean tide, swaying in and out from the shore.

Carefully and quietly I pull myself out of bed and head downstairs to start breakfast. I’m thinking french toast, fruit, eggs, and coffee. Simple and delicious.

 

**W**

I wake up, reach out and Hannibal isn’t in bed beside me. It doesn’t bother me, he’s an early bird and he often wakes up before me. The sun is warm and shining directly onto the bed and I can’t help but smile at how soothing it is. I sit up, then lean forward to stretch out on my stomach onto the bed, soaking up the warm sunlight.

I look around and I take in my surroundings and ground myself mentally, something I do every morning. It’s all real. Everything’s real. He’s real. I smell breakfast downstairs.


End file.
